the_witcher_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
School of the Eagle
The Witcher School of the Eagle was founded by King Artur I of Redania shortly before he assumed the Redanian Throne and After he was forced to flee the Redanian Capital of Tretogor, with his whole Army, Entirety of Tretogor's Grain, All of the Coin in its Treasury, best and worst Steads and their Equipment and siege engines. After Gaining an Alliance with Temeria and Skellige, he Built a Great Keep on the Island of Undvyyk which he named Kaer Undvyyk after the Island. The Witcher's of the School of the Eagle were thus born from his Vision. History Early Founding The Vision of the Witcher School of the Eagle was born when Artur of Redania sought to merge all of the Witcher Philosophies into a Single United View, but found only a few could become one, he decided to found two Different Schools, the School of the Eagle was one of these, the other was the School of Dragon. While the School of the Dragon would Combined the Philosophies of the Wolf, Griffin, and Bear and Manticore Schools. He found that the Eagle School would be bound by combing the Philosophies of the Schools of the Cat, Viper, and Griffin and Manticore. Since Eagles were sleek and do Light, whereas a Dragon's were Strong, Powerful and Fast, he decided to model the Schools Armor along the lines of these Ideas. The School of the Eagle would train their Witchers to be Fast, Light, Stealthy, Calculating, Cunning, Pragmatic, Versatile, and Confident. While their Counterparts in the School of the Dragon would be trained to be Resilient, Durable, Strong, Calculating, Bold, Fearless and Ferocious and Physically Dominant. The Griffin and Manticore Schools were the Balancing Factor between the Two new schools, the Mutations of the School of the Griffin would increase their Magical Skill, Powerful, and Competency, while the School of the Manticore would increase their Speed, Strength, Perception and Awareness. Equipment Armour The School of the Eagle Tended to prefer Light-to-Medium Armor that was magically strengthened, during its Construction. And they Would often prefer to Carry as little Weapons as possible on their person during Contracts or Mission's so as to deceive their Opponents. Their Armour which was strengthened through Magic during it's Construction would often be Given protective Spells as well as strengthening Magic, these Spells would Often come in the form of a Big Blast of Wind similar to the Aard Sign with the Strength of Stone. The armor was also Made to be More Light-Weight than even the Schools of the Cat or Manticore. Weapons The School of the Eagle Was unlike any other school besides their Counterparts in the School of the Dragon as they, like their Tougher Brethren, would carry Four Silver and Four Steel Swords, the Swords like the Armor were imbued with Magic during their Construction, they were more often than not Covered in Potent poisons, most of the Eagle Witchers preferred Poison's that Would be Slow-to-take-Effect, and induce Numbness in limbs, and Slowly Suffocate their Victims. Training Early Stages of Training In the early Stages of their Training Would-be Witchers of the School of the Eagle, would be put through Rigorous Physical Exercises focusing on Speed and Reflexes, They would often be Blindfolded and forced to rely solely on their Senses. This would increase their Speed and Reflexes to a Fine, but varied degree, and after their Early Training, Recruits would be given special Brews of Herbs to increase their Bodies Tolerance to the Potions they would take should they survive their Mutations. They would then have their Endurance and tolerance for pain tested by Undergoing physical Training against Local Islanders famed for their strength. Category:Witcher Schools Category:Warrior Monks Category:Witchers Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Organisations